Some previous seats utilized in buses, airplanes and other vehicles allow a person using the seat to position themselves in one of two positions, up-right or reclined. These two positions may provide some comfort for a limited period of time. However, over longer periods of time users become uncomfortable in these limited positions.
Further, previous seats in airplanes and buses that allow a user to recline interfere with other passenger's space. The reclining of the seat causes the head back rest to recline back towards and into the space of the person behind the reclined seat. This reduces the space of the person behind. Therefore, the reclining of the seat interferes with the person behind and further limits the amount that the seat can recline.
The present invention advantageously addresses the above and other needs.